A purifying separation method for nucleic acid mixtures using chromatography is described in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Announcement No. Hei 08-501321 publication, as an extractor for extracting specific chemical substances such as nucleic acid from a specimen that includes a number of chemical substances. In this method, a nucleic acid mixture is adsorbed on an inorganic substrate such as silica gel, from an aqueous solution with high salt concentration, washed with a washing solution, and then nucleic acid is eluted with a liquid with low salt concentration. The silica gel is fixed inside a hollow cylindrical column and the solution of the nucleic acid mixture which is to be subjected to separation is introduced into the column, and the solution is passed through an inorganic substrate by vacuuming or by centrifugal separation.
In addition, WO 00/78455 publication describes a micro structure and method for examination using amplification. In this device, the purifying separation method for the nucleic acid mixture disclosed in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Announcement No. Hei 08-501321 was used, and the DNA mixture was passed through a glass filter as the organic base, and then passed through a washing solution and an eluent and the DNA alone was recovered. The glass filter is provided in rotatable structure, and reagents such as the washing solution and the eluent are respectively held in reagent reservoirs within the same structure. Each of the reagents is caused to flow by the centrifugal force generated by the rotation of the structure, and the reagent is passed through the glass filter by opening the valve provided in the micro flow path connecting each of the reagent reservoirs and the glass filters.